


Virtue Cannot Bend

by Snow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: thegameison_sh, Drugs, Female Character of Color, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally flushes her roommate's drugs down the toilet, while at uni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtue Cannot Bend

"You can't _do_ that!" Sally's roommate is screaming at her. Brittany comes from far more money that she knows what to do with, so Sally thinks it improbable that she's upset at the financial burden Sally just put on her by flushing her marijuana down the toilet. Most likely, Brittany is simply upset that she isn't high right now.

Sally just half-smiles at her. She's neither impressed nor intimidated by the fact that Brittany spends more money on clothing in a month than Sally has spent in the last five years.

"Nothing gives you the right. That's _theft_."

Sally tunes back in to the conversation at the pause, but it's clear Brittany hasn't grown markedly more reasonable in the last minute and a half of ranting. "I won't stop you from going to the police, if you feel that strongly about it," she remarks calmly, after drawing the pause out a little longer.

Brittany sputters for a long moment, without an answer.

"Or I can go to them myself," Sally offers, "And save you the bother."

Brittany is glaring like Sally just insulted her favourite band, or her choice of top for the day, or pretty much her reaction to lots of things that Sally just doesn't think are very important. "It's _just_ marijuana. It's not like I was actually doing anything _serious_. I can only imagine what you'd have done with my cocaine."

Sally flinches, but she can't be sure that Brittany isn't just trying to wind her up. If so, it's working. Not that she's going to give a response Brittany will like. "Then I suspect I would have gone directly to the police." Sally doesn't know if that would be the right thing to do, or if it would help at all, but she doesn't think there would be any other way to get through to Brittany.

Brittany rolls her eyes. "You're a stick-in-the-mud _and_ a bully," she delivers, like it's some kind of grand pronouncement, or that Sally will be particularly upset over the words.

Sally just shrugs. "Yes, poor little you, being picked on for your illegal drug habits."

"God," Brittany spits out. "What is your _issue_?"

Sally's careful smile turns brittle. "My _issue_ , as you so nicely put it, is that my brother killed himself with a cocaine overdose when he was two years older than you are now. He didn't think he had much by the way of options, when he started using. You _have_ to know you do."

"Maybe I actually know what I'm doing here," Brittany tries, but Sally's anger is fading to sympathy, now, no matter the hatred in Brittany's voice. "Unlike your brother, apparently."

"I never thought an arrogant white rich girl could remind me of him, but you're doing very well, at the moment," Sally tells Brittany calmly. "Unfortunately, not in any of the many ways that actually made Matt a brilliant, wonderful person, just in all the ways he messed up."

Brittany ignores Sally's words completely, focussing on gathering up her bag of things she'd dumped on the bed when she came in. "I'm going over to a friend's," she says. "Try not to spend too much time worrying over me."

Sally bites her tongue and resists the urge to go through Brittany's belongings looking for cocaine.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate comments, including constructive criticism.


End file.
